Michell's Misdomeanor
by knockonthesky
Summary: Michelle gets caught stealing from a toy store and she learns a very valuable lesson in life.


It was a breezy summer afternoon, Michelle Tanner, now seven years old sat outside with her two cousins Nicky and Alex who were two.  
  
"Do you guys have any suggestions on what to do around here?" She bent over and looked into the twin's faces. They grinned and pointed to Michelle, repeating her name profusely. She flailed her arms mercifully and flopped back into the reclining lawn chair. "You guys are hopeless." Michelle gave the boys a rueful look as they continued playing with their Sesame Street puzzles. "Hi Michelle, thanks for watching the boys while I took a shower." Becky smiled brightly and patted Michelle on the shoulder. "You're welcome." Michelle looked down and looked back up at her aunt with curiosity. "Aunt Becky? When you were seven, what did you do for fun?" Becky thought a moment. "Well, I used to go down the candy shop or the mall with my friends a lot, played games, went to the movies, things like that." Michelle sighed hopelessly. "I don't know how to drive and everyone who can take me to the mall is busy!" "I'll take you, Michelle. I have to get Alex some new clothes anyway. I'll just leave Nicky with Jesse then we can go, okay? Tell Danny we're leaving." Becky scooped Nicky and Alex both in her arms and headed to the house. "Daddy!" Michelle bellowed through the Tanner residence. Danny entered the room wiping his hands on a dishtowel. "What is it, Michelle?" He asked. "Aunt Becky, Alex, and me are going to the mall to get Alex some new clothes." Danny smiled at his youngest daughter; she was looking more like Pam everyday. "Okay sweetheart, be sure to be back in time for dinner." Danny kissed Michelle on the cheek and turned to go back to his 'dusting the living room' ritual. Becky came down the stairs balancing Alex on her hip and smiled at Michelle waiting patiently by the backdoor. "Okay, let's go." Michelle opened the door and Becky followed her niece out to her car.  
  
"Where would you like to go first, Michelle?" Becky asked after slipping Alex into a stroller the mall provided for them. Michelle put her index finger on her chin and scanned the mall with her bright blue eyes. Delicious smells from the various restaurants lingered in the air, couples held hands as they walked along the linoleum floors with large bags in tow.  
  
"Let's go to the toy store!" Michelle finally said, pointing to the 'KB Toys' sign glowing in the distance. "Toy! Toys!" Alex exclaimed, clapping his hands in his stroller. Becky nodded and they began the walk through several people until they finally got to the toy store. Michelle immediately went toward the doll section, in search of a new doll on television she wanted. "You go a head and look Michelle, Alex and I are going to look at some trains." "Tain!" Alex replied and waved good-bye to his cousin. Michelle didn't see the doll she wanted, but another tiny doll with brown eyes and rosy cheeks. The doll was beautiful; unlike any Michelle had ever seen before. She was sure that the doll would entertain her for hours. Even picking up the tiny doll was wonderful for her. "Michelle! Come on honey, we have to go." Becky pushed Alex's stroller closer to her. Michelle groaned. She couldn't bear to leave that beautiful doll behind. "Hey aunt Becky, I saw a few trains on the other wall. They looked like ride-on ones." Becky gasped. "Oh that would be wonderful for the twins! Michelle, could you watch Alex for a second while I go take a look?" Michelle smiled and nodded her head. "You got it, dude!" She held up her thumb like she did when she was smaller. Becky smiled and ruffled Michelle's hair and took off in search of the non-existent trains. "Okay Alex, you gotta promise not to tell your mommy about this, okay?" "Tay." He replied, not really understanding what Michelle had just told him. With a quick swipe of her wrist, the doll was safely in Alex's diaper bag. "Michelle, I didn't see any ride-on trains." Becky pointing from the back of her towards the section Michelle suggested. Michelle smiled warily and shrugged. "I must've seen the wrong thing then, we should go." Becky agreed and they headed out the door towards their car. "Potty!" Alex exclaimed, holding his up showing he needed to go to the bathroom. Becky took the diaper back from the stroller and slung it on her shoulder as Michelle watched in horror of getting caught. Becky disappeared into the restrooms and came out with the doll in her hand and an angry expression painted across her face. "What is this, Michelle?" "That?" Michelle swallowed hard. "I don't know aunt Becky. How did it get there?" "That's what I'd like to know, young lady." Becky held the doll in her hand, impatiently waiting for her niece to answer her. Michelle sunk her head in shame and slowly said, "I took it from the store." "What? Why?" Becky exclaimed, growing less patient with ever second that elapsed. "Because I wanted it and I didn't have the money to have her and she can keep me busy!" Michelle pleaded with her aunt. Becky shook her head in disappointment and took Michelle's hand, dragging her back to the store.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I was unaware that my niece took this doll and stuck it in my son's diaper bag. I just found it. I'm terribly sorry. I apologize for her foolishness." Becky glanced down at Michelle. The girl's eyes fell to the floor in sadness. The man graciously accepted the doll back and passed a look to Michelle that made her feel more embarrassed than she already was. The drive home was silent for the both of them. As the pulled into the driveway, the saw Danny washing his car; Michelle gulped and got out of the car. Becky released Alex from his car seat and reported to Danny what had happened. With bulging eyes, Danny quietly said, "Michelle, take Alex inside and go to your room. I'll be up there in a minute." Reluctantly, Michelle took Alex's hand and trudged inside the house and dropped Alex with Jesse. "What's the matter, munchkin?" Jesse asked, picking Alex up. Michelle shook her head and didn't say anything. She just walked up the stairs and sat on her bed. Her stomach was in knots as she waited for her father. There was a knock on the door and Danny entered. Michelle shuffled her feet and stared guiltily. "Michelle, you know stealing is wrong, why did you do it?" Danny asked angrily. Tears rose in Michelle's throat as she answered. "I don't know daddy, I just wanted the doll and I didn't think about it. I'm sorry." She cried. "That's not good enough Michelle. You have plenty of toys here. What about doing chores for money? Saving your allowance?" Daddy pulled her closer to him. "Sweetheart, stealing isn't the right way to get what you want. You should earn it so you can enjoy it." Michelle nodded and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry daddy. I promise not to steal anymore." Daddy smiled and hugged his daughter tight. Becky knocked on the door and walked in. Michelle let go of her father and ran to Becky. "I'm sorry I lied Becky. I promise I won't steal anymore! Please let me go shopping with you again next time!" Becky patted her head and smiled. "I forgive you Michelle, I just hope you've learned your lesson and you never to it again." Michelle nodded quickly, "Oh I won't. I promise." She held up three fingers in shape of the Scout's honor. "Well Michelle, as punishment you are going to be grounded for 2 weeks, okay?" Danny said sternly, standing up. "You got it dude." She replied. They smiled at young Michelle took her by the hand, leading her down the stairs to join the others for dinner.  
  
That was my first FanFiction! I hope you enjoyed it and please comment so I know whether to continue or not! - Laura 


End file.
